


Nach dem Ende

by cricri



Category: Polizeiruf 110
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode: Endspiel, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, One Shot, Polizeiruf München (Tauber und Obermaier), Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Postep zu "Endspiel", dem letzten Münchner Polizeiruf mit Tauber und Obermaier. Es ist hilfreich, die Episode zu kennen ... ich fürchte ansonsten ist der Text nicht sehr erhellend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nach dem Ende

**Author's Note:**

> Zur Orientierung:  
> \- [Kurzinfo zu "Endspiel"](http://www.br.de/fernsehen/bayerisches-fernsehen/sendungen/polizeiruf-110/polizeiruf-endspiel-krimi100.html)  
> \- [Eine der wenigen Rezensionen, die das eigentliche Thema der Folge ansprechen](http://www.faz.net/aktuell/feuilleton/medien/2.1756/polizeiruf-110-das-letzte-raetsel-gibt-er-selbst-auf-1881442.html)  
> A/N: Seit einem Jahr schwirrt mir schon diese Idee im Kopf herum. Die Geschichte zu schreiben, ist mir dennoch sehr schwer gefallen. Die beiden zu treffen ist nicht einfach. Aber egal - den Versuch war es wert :)  
> A/N: Das siebte Türchen im Tatort-Adventskalender 2012

*~*~*

Er hat der Obermaier versprochen, zu Heiligabend bei ihr vorbeizukommen. Das bereut er schon, als er zuhause ankommt. Er sieht nur Matthias Blick vor sich, und am liebsten würde er sich ins Bett legen, die Decke über den Kopf ziehen und vergessen, daß es die letzten Tage überhaupt gegeben hat. Tage? Es sind tatsächlich nur Tage gewesen.

Er ist kein guter Freund.

Die Obermaier meint es gut, aber ... ihm ist jetzt wirklich nicht danach, die Geburt des Erlösers zu feiern. Oder Gans zu essen. Er ist schon beim Telefon, um sie anzurufen und abzusagen, als er den AB blinken sieht.

" _Jürgen._ " Matthias macht eine Pause, so lange, daß sich die Aufnahme beinahe abgeschaltet hätte. " _Jemand muß sich um Gabriel kümmern._ "

Wenigstens das kann er tun.

*~*~*

Tauber ist schon unterwegs zu Matthias Wohnung, um den Kater zu holen, als ihm einfällt, daß er keinen Schlüssel hat. Er wüßte auch nicht, wer einen Schlüssel haben könnte. Die 'Verlobte' jedenfalls nicht. _Deshalb heirate ich ja, damit ich nicht mehr alleine bin._ Unfaßbar, daß er tatsächlich darauf reingefallen ist.

Eigentlich weiß er fast nichts über Matthias. 

Er könnte die Wohnung öffnen lassen, aber stattdessen macht er kehrt. Es gibt in diesem Fall keinen Grund, die Besuchserlaubnis in der Untersuchungshaft einzuschränken. Die Frage ist natürlich, ob Matthias mit ihm reden will.

*~*~*

Matthias sieht ihn nicht an, als sie sich im Besuchsraum gegenübersitzen.

"Ich brauch' den Schlüssel. Für deine Wohnung, wegen dem Kater", sagt er schließlich. Natürlich fühlt Matthias sich verraten. Aber er hat ihn auch angerufen. Vielleicht gibt es einfach niemand anderen.

"Ich mußte alles abgeben", sagt Matthias, so leise, daß er ihn kaum versteht. "Die müssen dir den Schlüssel geben, wenn du Ihnen sagst wofür."

"Gut." _Geht's dir gut_ , denkt er, aber er fragt nicht. Erstens kann er sehen, daß es ihm nicht gut geht. Und zweitens weiß er nicht, ob Matthias ihm antworten würde. "Ich kümmer mich um Gabriel, mach dir deswegen keine Sorgen."

"Ich hab' dich nicht angelogen." Matthias sieht auf, der Blick so verzweifelt, daß es kaum zu ertragen ist.

"Schon gut."

"Ich hab' dich nicht angelogen."

Vielleicht wünscht er sich das. Tauber wünscht sich auch, er hätte nicht gelogen und den Jungen in eine Falle gelockt. Jetzt, wo es zu spät ist. Und obwohl er immer noch weiß, daß er das richtige getan hat und Matthias das falsche. Auch wenn er sich inzwischen schon fragt, ob das mit Kralewsky tatsächlich Mord war. Die Situation war nicht planbar. Nicht steuerbar. Sicher hat Matthias dem Mann den Tod gewünscht. Und sicher fühlt er sich jetzt schuldig. Aber was daraus vor Gericht werden wird? Mit einem guten Strafverteidiger?

"Ich hab' dich nicht angelogen", sagt Matthias noch einmal, und er muß an die Obermaier denken. _So wie ich das seh', wünscht sich der nichts mehr, als daß Sie ihm verzeihen._ Er steht auf und geht um den Tisch zu Matthias. Zieht den Kopf an sich und berührt den Flaum, der übrig geblieben ist von den Haaren, die er ihm vor ein paar Stunden abrasiert hat. "Schon gut."

Matthias wehrt sich nicht, und die Aufsicht schaut einmal gelangweilt zu ihnen hinüber und dann wieder weg. Das ist ihm jetzt sowieso egal.

"Es ist alles in Ordnung, Matthias. Du mußt nicht -"

"Dem Igel geht es gut", nuschelt Matthias. "Ich hab' nur ... ich hab' gedacht, es klingt besser, wenn ich im Tierheim sag', als wenn ich sage, daß ich ihn Jaqueline gegeben hab'. Aber die Kleine hat letzten Winter auch einen Igel gut ..." Er zieht Matthias näher und muß gegen das Lachen kämpfen. Der Igel. Als ginge es hier um den Igel. "Ich hab' ihn nicht einfach wieder laufen und verhungern lassen." Wenn er einen Weihnachtswunsch freihätte, denkt Tauber, würde er sich wünschen, daß wenigstens das stimmt. Und weil Matthias sich so aufregt, sagt er ihm, daß er ihm glaubt.

*~*~*

Es ist eine Heidenarbeit, den Kater einzufangen und in den Käfig zu sperren. Zum Glück hat er die Prothese dabei, mit einem Arm wäre das nicht zu schaffen gewesen. Selbst so befürchtet er eine zeitlang, daß er doch noch Hilfe rufen muß. Bloß wen? Die Obermaier, an Heiligabend? Die sitzt jetzt mit ihrem Mann sicher schon gemütlich unterm Weihnachtsbaum. Außerdem hat er das dumpfe Gefühl, daß es noch schlimmer wäre, hier zu sein, in Matthias' Wohnung, wenn jemand dabei wäre. So versucht er auszublenden, was passiert ist, und sich nur auf seine Aufgabe zu konzentrieren. Es geht um den Kater. Nicht darum, daß Matthias und er auf diesem Sofa gesessen und Zwieback mit Gummibärchen gegessen haben. Nicht darum, daß da auf dem Boden noch die Haare liegen, die er Matthias abrasiert hat, als er vor wenigen Stunden zum letzten Mal hier war - als Spitzel, nicht als Freund. Und schon gar nicht um diesen Moment zwischen Schlafen und Wachsein, als Matthias mit einem Handtuch und einer Tasse Espresso neben seinem Sofa gestanden hat und er sich gefragt hat, was sie hier eigentlich tun.

Er muß noch Katzenfutter mitnehmen. Und das Katzenklo, er hat ja nichts zuhause. Er wird zweimal gehen müssen.

Als er zum letzten Mal aus der Wohnung geht, den Käfig mit dem fauchenden Kater in der Hand, sieht er das Schild an der Tür von Matthias Nachbarwohnung. _Hier wohnen Sabine und Jaqueline Stoeckl_.

Er müßte nur weitergehen. Einfach weitergehen. Dann kann er glauben, daß Matthias nicht bei allem gelogen hat. Vielleicht auch nicht, als er ... Tauber schluckt. 

Er klingelt. Und während er klingelt, fragt er sich noch, warum er das tut. Warum er nicht lieber geht. Hoffnung. Hoffnung ist manchmal besser als Wissen. Aber er bleibt trotzdem stehen und klingelt ein zweites Mal, bis ein Mädchen öffnet. Vielleicht zwölf oder dreizehn.

"Ich bin ein Kollege von euerm Nachbarn, Matthias Kurtz", fängt er an und dann weiß er nicht weiter, aber in dem Moment kommt schon die Mutter an die Tür und schiebt ihre Tochter beiseite.

"Ja?" Sie sieht ihn mißtrauisch an, kein Wunder. Er würde auch niemandem trauen, der an Heiligabend an fremden Türen klingelt und Kinder anspricht. Er hebt den Käfig mit Gabriel an. "Ich bin auch Polizist, ein Kollege von Ihrem Nachbarn. Matthias mußte kurzfristig ... verreisen." Ob sie da war, als sie Matthias abgeführt haben? Sie wirkt nicht so, als hätte sie davon etwas mitgekriegt. "Ich habe seinen Kater in Pflege genommen."

Die Frau wirkt immer noch irritiert und ein wenig ungeduldig. "Und was hat das mit uns -"

"Hat Matthias Ihnen vielleicht einen kleinen Igel zum Überwintern gegeben?" Die Frau wirkt ratlos, und sein Magen zieht sich zusammen. Hoffnung. Er hätte bei der Hoffnung bleiben sollen.

"Wollen Sie den auch mitnehmen?" Sie schauen beide überrascht zur Seite, und die Mutter seufzt. "Jaqueline! Wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, wir sind kein Tierasyl!"

"Aber er schläft doch nur, im Keller. Er macht gar keine Arbeit. Und keinen Dreck."

"Trotzdem - du kannst doch nicht, ohne mich zu fragen -"

"Danke." Er geht, bevor sie ihn fragt, was das ganze soll.

Matthias hat ihn nicht angelogen.

Nur ein bißchen beschönigt.

Damit kann er leben.

*~*~* Fin *~*~*


End file.
